The invention relates to a trampoline which is particularly adapted for use on water, although it may also be employed on other surfaces if so desired. A trampoline for use in either fresh or salt water should require minimal or no maintenance except for a hosing-down from time to time. The device should be capable of remaining in the water continuously, and in the case of being in the ocean, barnacles must be brushed off every few months. The trampoline should be environmentally friendly so that it will not pollute the water.
It is important that a water trampoline be of simple and inexpensive construction and be a self-contained unit. It must be durable and easy to set up and dismantle so that it can be readily moved from place to place. It should also have a substantial capacity so that a number of persons can be supported around the perimeter of the device while one or two people jump in the center thereof.